


My little angel

by purplesk



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Young Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014年小天使小主人遊戲守則：</p><p>1.2014/11/18～2014/12/17結束。<br/>2.遵守遊戲規則，保密防諜，人人有責。<br/>3.請對小主人表達關心及鼓勵，但不得藉機告白！<br/>4.注意主人情緒，給予適當支持，但不得趁機上課傳紙條！<br/>5.12/17（三）下午請每位同學準備小禮物一份，答謝小天使的關心及照顧。<br/>6.凡能稱職扮演小天使角色，保持小天使秘密，到遊戲結束，不被發現者，老師會提供神秘「小小」禮物一份！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**2014/11/18 Day 1**

　　

 **到底是誰發明這種什麼小天使小主人的遊戲啊？** Erik在心中忍不住地吐槽著。他踢了前方的小石頭，石子飛行的弧度正好跌落在前方不遠處的、全校萬人迷、談吐溫文有禮的模範生Charles Xavier的書包上。

　　Erik快速地掃過周遭，發現既沒有小樹叢也沒有電線桿可提供他躲避。話說回來，他為何要躲起來呢？那又不是故意的，Erik並沒有刻意要去欺負人或是找Charles的麻煩——誰讓Erik是球衣背號是十號呢。如此一想，Erik反而挺起胸來，面對Charles轉過來時的疑惑眼神，絲毫沒有畏懼或是尷尬之情。

　　他昂首闊步地經過了Charles的身邊，後者只是皺著眉，默默地望著Erik的離去，不發一語。

　　Erik在心中責怪自己的魯莽，同時也相當後悔錯失了與Charles Xavier好好說上話的機會。雖然Erik在腦中排演自己開口時肯定也是語出不遜，但說句道歉總比冷著臉離去好上幾百萬倍吧！

　 **該死的。** 老師今天宣佈了為了要促進全班的情誼，所以有了為期一個月的『小天使小主人』的遊戲，小天使要好好關心他的主人，並且要小心不要被小主人知道自己的身份。Erik一邊在腦中碎唸著這無聊幼稚的遊戲，一邊伸手去抽籤，等他打開籤時，心裡五味雜陳。

　　小紙條上有著老師娟秀的字跡： _Charles Xavier。_

　　

　　※※※

**2014/11/25 Day 8**

　　

　　班上許多同學陸陸續續收到了他們的小天使的關心和小禮物，例如Sean收到了他的小天使在他的抽屜裡寫了張小卡片，安慰他被Erik責怪失球的難過，並鼓勵他下次再加油就好；以及Hank收到了小天使給他的手工餅乾，裡面的紙條寫著『偶爾數學成績輸給Erik沒關係，你永遠是我們的數學小老師。』；又或者Alex當值日生時發現在黑板的右下角寫了一段信息，鼓勵他下次肯定能從Erik腳下搶回致勝球。

　　Erik大膽推測全班同學根本是找他麻煩！他既沒有罵Sean、也不過偶爾考贏Hank、Alex分明是盤球過久所以才無法閃過Erik的鏟球，怎麼這樣就變成了全班公敵？

　　

　　「Charles你還沒收到你的小天使給你的禮物嗎？」坐在右手邊的Moira驚訝地問著。

　　「好像還沒呢。」 坐在Erik前方的男孩笑著，雖然笑容一如往常，但Erik感覺到有那麼點的小小失落。

　　

　　Erik邊放下書包邊覺得心情煩悶，他到現在也沒收到他的小天使給他的禮物啊！該不會他沒有小天使吧？

　　可能是放下書包的聲音太大聲了，導致坐在前方的Charles轉過頭來，臉上寫滿疑惑與驚訝，等待著Erik為方才自己粗魯的動作做解釋。

　　

　　「Erik你的小天使也沒送你禮物對吧？」班長Moira此刻彷彿是故意火上加油地明知故問。

　　

　　被質問的男孩只是轉轉眼珠瞪了眼右邊的可惡班長，後者不干示弱地站了起來，因為這個年紀的女孩發育比男孩來的早，所以Erik難得需要抬眼瞪人——他與Moira其實只有相差三公分的高度而已。

　　

　　「哎呀，或許只是小天使還沒想到要送我們什麼禮物啊。」

　　

　　萬人迷Charles笑著開口緩和氣氛，Moira又躡儒了什麼才坐回位子上，Erik還是站著，而此刻他與前方的同學四目相交、從上方俯瞰那雙漂亮的藍眸子、還有那微彎的嘴角弧度。

　　上課鐘聲拯救了Erik的無意識入迷，他假裝忙不佚地坐下，並從書包中拿出這節生物課的課本及筆記。

　　

　　「Hey，Erik。」

　　

　　抬頭。他心想著這傢伙為什麼還不把頭轉回去，老師正從走廊拐彎踏進教室中啊！

　　

　　「今天沒有社團練習吧？」

　　

　　 **有沒有社團練習都不關你的事，你快點把頭轉回去！** 雖在心裡咆嘯，但臉上的表情仍舊一臉淡漠。

　　

　　「Alex、Sean、Hank還有Moira和Emma放學後要來我家喔。」

　　

　　 **那又怎樣，拜託你不要把手放在我的桌上，下巴還靠在自己的手上。** Erik感覺到台上的老師正對他們投射關愛的視線。

　　

　　「你要不要一起來？」

　　

　　 **不要。** Erik有點想要把Charles推回去，但他深知如果現在做出如此舉動，老師肯定會走下來關切。

　　

　　「Erik，有問題嗎？」生物老師詢問著。

　　

　　 **我沒有問題，是Charles Xavier有問題，老師你幹嘛不叫他叫我啊？**

　　

　　「Erik，一起來嘛！」藍眸子眨呀眨的，「今天我家還有草莓蛋糕喔。」

　　

　　 **我不要草莓蛋糕，我只要你趕快轉回去。** Erik瞅見老師皺了眉，看來他不趕快搞定這傢伙，他稍等就會被老師叫起來誦唸他的孵蛋觀察日記。

　　

　　「Erik？」台下的男孩與台上的老師又再一次異口同聲地問著。

　　「好，我去。」在老師踏下講台的千鈞一髮之際，Erik Lehnsherr小聲地回覆著，而聽見答案後，Charles滿意的轉回去。

　　

　　Erik終於搞定了他這難纏的小主人，而他有股不好的預感，惡夢彷彿才剛開始而已。

　　

　　※※※

**2014/11/25 Day 8**

　　

　　Erik真的對草莓蛋糕沒有特別的喜惡。反正都是食物，他反而不大理解為什麼Charles那麼喜歡吃草莓？酸酸的味道一點都不討喜啊。Erik又咬了一口他的蛋糕，然後坐在庭院中看著Sean和Alex丟飛盤，讓Charles家的小短腿、大長腿們奔來跳去的。

　　他決定稍等也去跟小狗們在草地上打滾，好過坐在台階上發愣。

　　

　　「我有去看你們練習。」

　　

　　Erik慶幸自己現在只是在吃蛋糕而不是喝熱茶，否則這麼突如其來的驚嚇，不是害他嗆到就是打翻茶杯。

　　

　　「你們最近很拼命，連假日都回學校踢球。」來自後方的聲音邊說著邊在Erik旁邊坐下。

　　 **你為什麼來看我們練習？** 他想發問，但還是決定把問題吞進去，「月底有比賽。」聳肩，他又挖了口其實沒那麼喜歡的蛋糕往嘴裡塞，彷彿這樣做就能減少尷尬感。

　　

　　他們彼此沉默了幾秒鐘，Erik決定開口詢問對方為何跑來看足球隊練習，轉首，他瞅見對方那專注的眼神——盯著Erik蛋糕上那顆完整的、鮮美的殷紅果實。

　　Erik在心中嘆氣，接著，他將蛋糕盤遞到Charles面前，示意他可以自由拿走那顆水果。

　　

　　「你不喜歡吃草莓？」伸手之前Charles試探性的詢問著。

　　這問題讓Erik再自問了一次，歪頭，他想了想，最後道：「不討厭，但沒有你那麼喜歡。」

　　Charles半是疑惑半是欣喜地摘起蛋糕上的草莓，並往輕輕地咬了一口，又問：「那你喜歡什麼？」

　　

　　Erik看著Charles把那顆鮮紅水果吃乾抹淨。

　　

　　「比賽勝利。」他道，嘴角勾起些許早熟的微笑。

　　

　　※※※

**2014/11/28 Day 11**

　　

　　他不急不徐地綁著鞋帶，綁好後他站起身來，習慣性地輕輕踏了踏地板或者跳動跳動，確認鞋帶的鬆緊適宜。走出休息室後，他來到大操場上，跟著其他校隊的人一起做拉筋、伸展。

　　聽著Scott和Logan互嗆對方昨天的表現爛極了、以及Sean正因為Alex在幫他壓背而發出慘叫、幾位已經暖身完畢的同學正在一旁玩短傳接球。離月底剩下兩週，他們即將與隔壁學校來場友誼賽，兩校校隊一直都是這座城市裡前三名的少年足球隊，所以這不單單是友誼賽，更像是之後比賽的前哨戰，試探對手的能力及實力，並估測彼方需加強的部份。

　　在基礎練習不久後，教練將大夥集合，他決定今天額外加碼練習：分為兩隊進行二十分鐘的小型熱身賽。正合Erik意，他已經很久沒好好地玩上一場——教練希望球員們保持在最佳狀態減少受傷以免月底無法上場。

　　Erik看了一下身邊的隊友，這次他與Sean及Logan同一隊，他不確定Sean是否能阻擋的了Alex在邊路的帶球切入，而Scott的防守與他的攻擊一樣好，還好Logan可以看守的了他，而Erik面對的是幾名校隊中以防守見長的學長，看來單刀的機會不多，不過還是能試試看使用傳高吊球的方式直接殺進禁區。戰略多的是，只看怎麼發揮的宜罷了。

　　他走到場邊想在開始踢球前喝口水，而此刻遞給他水的人卻不是球隊的經理學姐，而是同班同學Charles Xavier。Erik猶豫了一下，但不敵身體的渴望，他將疑惑先擺到一旁，接過水壺先灌了幾口。

　　

　　「加油啊，Erik。」萬人迷同班同學笑著，Erik有點不知道該怎麼回應，只好點點頭敷衍過去。

　　「對了，Erik。」當Charles接過Erik還給他的水壺時，他又開口，「我的小天使給我禮物了。」

　　「嗯。」他當然知道。

　　「是兩張草莓冰淇淋的優待券。」

　　「嗯。」那是之前跑去玩踢足球九宮格時得到的獎品。

　　「等你練習結束後，我們一起去吃好嗎？」

　　

　　萬人迷同學的邀約、眾人等待著Erik的歸隊、球隊經理學姐用不懷好意的眼神看著他們。Erik瞬間很後悔，早知道他只放一張優待券即可，但沒由來地，有一種小小地喜悅——還好他放了兩張。

　　

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

**2014/11/28 Day 11**

　　草莓冰淇淋優待券當然只能兌換草莓口味的冰淇淋。

　　Erik遺憾地看著粉紅色的冰淇淋球，雖然他不討厭草莓，只是他現在正想吃巧克力口味。不過，在他身邊的同班同學倒是非常開心地接過甜筒，伸出舌頭輕輕地舔過粉色冰霜。

　　他們坐在店裡有一搭沒一搭地閒聊著，Erik的思緒飄到外頭晃了一圈才被對面的Charles給呼喚回來。他瞧了眼微歪著頭的、顰著眉心、為期一個月的小主人，並發現後者的嘴角沾著些許粉色，Erik用手指了指自己的嘴角，提醒對方將沾到臉上的冰酪擦去。可惜兩人尚未培養出什麼默契，不理解意思的Charles將眉頭鎖的更緊了。

　　在心裡嘆氣後，Erik大膽地伸手，擦掉Charles嘴角的一小塊粉色。察覺到Erik的用意後，Charles揚眉並笑了出來，接著他在Erik縮回自己的手之前，伸出舌尖將Erik指頭上的殘餘甜份給舔舐乾淨。

　　

　　「不要浪費。」萬人迷同學笑嘻嘻地說著，並繼續舔他手上的甜筒。

　　

 **這不是浪不浪費的問題。** Erik想開口吐槽，但他努力地保持臉上一貫的淡漠，假裝瀟灑又高冷。他有一種難以言喻的心情，既不是生氣也非困窘，比較像是……腦中某個彈簧掉了、某個開關被啟動了。

　　他們一同離開冰淇淋店時，Erik才想起在這冷的要命的冬天裡，他居然和Charles來吃冰淇淋？在店裡還沒什麼感覺，但走到大街上時，迎面而來的冷風真是凍的讓人受不了。他伸手探進口袋，找到了塞在褲袋裡的手套，轉首，他發現Charles正努力的搓手取暖。Erik拿著手套在Charles面前晃了晃以示自己的提問，後者則是聳了聳肩，從口袋中掏出只剩下孤零零的單隻手套。

　　

　　「掉了。」Charles的鼻子被凍的微紅，但笑容依舊。

　　

　　好吧，這或許是上天要求他好好扮演小天使的角色。Erik半是無奈半是慷慨的將自己的手套遞給對方。

　　

　　「三隻手套四隻手。」聰明的萬人迷同學自言自語著，眨眨眼，似乎想到了什麼。

　　

 **又不是在算數學，雞兔同籠嗎？** Erik望著一邊將剩下的手套套進自己左手，一邊接過Erik的手套的Charles，實在不明白對方在想什麼。當然，Erik再也沒機會參透當時Charles的想法，因為在他開口詢問之前，Charles突然牽住他的手，並努力地將Erik的手套套進兩人十指交扣的雙手裡。

 **慢著！這是在做什麼？** Erik Lehnsherr現在突然明白他與自己的小主人肯定不在同樣的思考邏輯水平裡。他還來不及出聲阻止，Charles就已經完成他的大業，並把剩下最後一隻手套交給Erik，後者不確定是否要接過，而他隱約感覺到附近的大姊姊、阿姨們正打趣地看著他們這對活寶。

　　

　　「這樣我們就都有手套囉！」Charles笑著，並往前邁步，同時因為Erik的左手被束縛在Charles手中及那隻可憐的手套中，Erik不得不跟著對方的速度前進。

　　

　　Erik邊走著邊回瞪那些充滿不知什麼意味的眼神——不是揶揄也非嘲弄，比較類似於……喜悅及祝福的那種眼神。

　　

　　「小男生？」與一對閨蜜擦肩而過時，Erik聽見其中一位女性說著，「哇，好可愛喔！」她發出讚嘆的語氣。

　　

 **一點都不可愛！我們不是妳們想像的那樣啊。** Erik只能在心中吶喊，因為他實在無法拒絕Charles Xavier，而且，左手傳來的Charles的掌心溫度，令他感覺整個人都暖呼呼的。

　　

　　※※※

**2014/12/01 Day 14**

　　

　　「所以你們跑去吃冰淇淋？」Moira睜大雙眼矚著正愉悅地分享前兩天吃冰經驗的好友。

　　「你的小天使真是太沒神經了。」班花Emma幫腔著，並刻意瞥了眼正坐在後頭收拾書包的Erik，後者不干示弱地瞪了回去。

　　「還好啦，至少我很開心啊。」Charles回覆著，而Moira此刻轉開話題，聊起陽台上被臭男生因為踢球而砸壞的盆栽。

　　

　　Erik沒興趣聽女生們嚼舌根。他記得今天早上Sean風風火火地衝進教室，並一屁股坐在Charles的位置上、轉過頭來壓低聲量要說什麼小秘密似的。而Erik警告他說那是Charles的位置，有話快說，說完就趕緊閃人滾回自己座位。

　　簡言之，Sean聽說女生們私下做了張全班關係圖，由於小天使小主人遊戲已經過了半個月，班上至少有1/4的人已經行跡敗露——多數男孩們根本不在意這種遊戲，所以被拆穿身份的通常都是女同學們。

　　Sean說如果有興趣的話，倒是可以去跟班長Moira拿那張關係圖，他話還沒說完就被Alex用課本砸頭，後者戲謔地說著誰想跟女生們玩那種伴家家酒啊！Erik還來不及發問，兩個小鬼就開始在教室裡玩你追我跑的遊戲，還踢翻了Angel的保溫瓶，導致全班有半數的女生追著那兩個冒失鬼衝下樓去。

 **幼稚。** Erik默默地想著。

　　Erik對於自己的小天使是誰並沒有太大的興趣，畢竟他的小天使幾乎把他遺忘了整整兩週，早上他進教室並整理抽屜時才發現有個小禮物袋，打開後是一雙全新的、黑藍交織的毛線手套。附加上一張小便條，寫著： _天冷了，要注意保暖。_

　　他面不改色地將新手套收好，再從書包中拿出數學課本，接著他想起幾天前，坐在他前面的小主人曾說過的話。

_「哎呀，或許只是小天使還沒想到要送我們什麼禮物啊。」_

**該不會……** Erik瞇起眼，整堂課都專注地研究著Charles的後腦杓，直到他被數學老師點起來上台去解習題，他才把目光收回。

　　他背起書包，並走到後頭去拿他的練習用足球，準備去做社團練習。就在此刻，Charles走過來詢問他是否能再多等一下？這請求有點詭異，因為現在是放學時間，全班同學都走的差不多了，剩下幾個要參與社團練習的人還在收拾他們的書包和書桌而已。

　　不等Erik的回覆，Charles就伸手拉住他，兩人拐個彎到一旁的樓梯間，Charles放開Erik的手之後，他坐在樓梯上，並伸長脖子往教室的方向看。Erik有樣學樣，他現在才發現原來走廊樓梯的這個位置可以看到Charles的桌子。

　　當然，他還是不懂為何Charles要觀察自己的座位呢？

　　

　　「我寫了張紙條給他。」

　　「誰？」Erik對這突如其來的發言摸不著頭腦。

　　「我的小天使啊。」Charles抬眼，湛藍雙眸露出期待的情緒。

　　「等等，為什麼是『他』？」Erik有點好奇，Charles是如何排除半數的女性？

　　「因為女生通常會留下小紙條。」他輕笑，「而且就像Moira、Emma她們說的那樣，女生比較細心，不會在大冷天裡送冰淇淋優待券。可想而知，我的小天使有點粗神經，但他知道我喜歡什麼，他很貼心。」

　　

　　Erik知道這稱不上傳統意義上的稱讚，但他感覺心頭暖暖的。

　　

　　「所以你打算在這裡埋伏，等著揭穿他的身份？」Erik順水推舟。

　　「不，Erik。」轉首，他笑著，「我只是想看看他到底是誰。」

　　「我倒不認為他會出現。」隨口回應。

　　「為什麼？」Charles有點吃驚外加小小地失望。

　　

　 **因為他現在就在你旁邊。** Erik不語，幾秒後他告訴Charles，他沒辦法陪他等待小天使的出現，因為社團練習時間快到了，他要趕緊去集合，否則遲到可是要多跑操場五圈。

　　Charles沒再央求Erik陪他等待，他專注地等著、看著自己的座位上的動靜，Erik沉默地離開，在走下階梯後，他忍不住地回頭，望著全神貫注的Charles，心中莫名的失落。

　　離開樓梯後，Erik走向操場，他從書包中拿出那只早上在抽屜裡收到的小禮物袋，打開，拿出那張寫著『天冷了，要注意保暖。』的小便條，他多看了一眼後，緩慢地將之收起。

　　 _「因為女生通常會留下小紙條。」_

　　Charles的話猶言在耳，Erik嘆氣，看來他的小天使並不是自己想像中的那個人了。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　 **2014/12/05 Day 18**

　　

　　Erik不怎麼喜歡Sebastian Shaw這位學長，不是因為他腳下功夫了得所以Erik眼紅，而是他會故意欺負Erik，例如有時刻意把球傳得很遠，害Erik差點接不到球；或者因為他們遺漏了一個水壺在場上，Shaw會趁機處罰他們，要求他們跑操場十圈。Erik能理解Shaw一些好似在惡整學弟的舉動，可能只是希望學弟們不要掉鍊子，要多加強體能與自制能力，但Erik還是無法抑制生理上的厭惡感——不過最近他比較能控制壞脾氣，至少不會直接跟Shaw在場上打起架來。

　　Shaw宣佈大家休息十分鐘，休息時間結束後要來一場小型的熱身賽。他們已經超過平常的練習時間，但因為聖誕假期的關係，所以友誼賽時間更動，提早到12/17的下午舉行。這大大縮短了原先制定的練球行程，只好用每天多半小時至一小時——太陽還沒下山前就不會停止社團練習。

　　Erik趁休息片刻走到場邊喝水，而Alex用頭頂球、換腳、前腳後腳的交換以及兩腿膝蓋交錯的頂傳。

　　12/17，這天也是班上的小天使小主人遊戲結束的日子，提到這件事，Erik想起這週自己完全沒有給他的小主人任何的關心。一來他想不到要如何關心Charles，二來他不覺得Charles缺乏什麼，買禮物給他好像有點多餘？

　　

　　「Alex，你最近有買什麼禮物給你的小主人嗎？」死馬當活馬醫，Erik現在身邊也沒有軍師，只好隨便抓個人來問問。

　　「我從來沒送過小主人禮物耶。」男孩聳肩，並停下練習，「這種事情太麻煩了吧，只有女生們才會斤斤計較的。」年少無知的口吻，聽起來格外欠扁。

　　

　 **你的小主人真可憐。** Erik慶幸自己至少還送過一次禮物。

　　

　　「你想送禮物給你的小主人？」Sean也湊過來。

　　「我送過啊，只是想說相隔了一段時間，應該要再送一些東西吧？」Erik又灌了口水。

　　「不然寫小紙條？」Alex記得Angel每天都跟他炫耀她的小天使又寫卡片給她了。

　　「那要寫些什麼？」Erik反詰。

　　

　　三位男孩同時安靜下來，大家你看我我看你，面面相覷。

　　

　　「我知道了！你可以幫小主人寫作業！」Sean舉手，並大聲地說著，說完後還洋洋得意。

　　「你的小天使是誰？我幫轉達你的心願。」Erik揶揄著。

　　「休息時間快結束了，你們在聊什麼？」

　　

　　三人同時回首，原來是隔壁班的Logan過來喊他們趕緊回場內集合。

　　

　　「一些班上的事。」Erik把水壺放下，拍了拍手朝Logan走去。

　　「小天使小主人遊戲？」Logan撇了撇嘴，「都是因為你們班玩這種伴家家酒，結果我們班也吵著要玩，麻煩死了。」

　　「Hey，Logan。」他與口中的友人並肩行走，「你覺得要送小主人什麼禮物比較好？我的小主人什麼都不缺啊。」

　　「那你不就輕鬆多了，為什麼還要想這個問題啊？」Logan給他一抹庸人自擾的眼神。

　　

　　 **因為我的小天使對我很好，我也應該為其他人做點什麼吧？** Erik想這麼說，但講出來好像太少女了？所以他決定把話吞回肚子裡，故意聳聳肩佯裝出此年齡少年們特有的、唯我獨尊的風格。

　　

　　「這樣吧，你乾脆送一個特別的禮物，而且一勞永逸！」

　　「是什麼？」Erik豎起雙耳，他專心聆聽，並期待他終於能從一群蠢小孩中得到一點中肯的建議。

　　「把你自己打包送給他。」Logan認真的眼神，這並不是開玩笑的語氣，「這樣你就一直是他的小天使，永遠都可以幫助他。」

　　

　　 **Logan你拿錯劇本了吧。** Erik驚呆了一秒，然後嘴角不自然地抽搐。

　　

　　※※※

　 **2014/12/09 Day 22**

　　

　　班上許多小天使陸續曝光，而Erik卻始終無法確定自己的小天使是誰？他與Charles一樣有默契，他們都不想從別人嘴裡聽見自己的小天使，反而想要自己找出來，或者不找出來——前者後者皆可。

　　前兩天Erik又收到他的小天使給他的字條，而今天他收到一份小禮物，是個足球的鑰匙圈，不過沒有字條。前兩天的小紙條上寫了一些安慰的話，特別是Erik的孵蛋觀察日記以失敗做結，所以拿不到生物老師的加分。紙條旁還畫了一隻黃色小雞——沒錯，非常用心，還特地拿色鉛筆來塗鴉。

　　Erik一時之間想不起來，到底班上有哪些人很會塗鴉？他記得戴眼鏡的Bella是美術小老師，但是好像沒什麼美術細胞；Windy立志成為插畫師，但Erik始終沒見過她的作品；Timmy喜歡看漫畫，聽說還出過同人什麼的，Erik不曉得那個專有名詞，但他依稀記得Emma說Timmy曾經拿班上的同學來當她的漫畫素材——這可有趣了，Erik沒想過班上有誰可以被拿來當漫畫中的男女主角。

　　他下意識地抓了抓頭，總之，他就是想不出來誰可能是他的小天使。以上三位女性跟Erik沒有什麼交集，Erik以不認為那些女同學會關心他的生活，特別是跟足球有關的話題……

　　 **足球？** 對了，有幾次的小紙條上還特別提到關於Erik練球的狀況。他抬眼又再度把視線從課本移開，落到前方同學的背上，看著他專注地抄寫著筆記，此刻，右手邊的班長呼喚了他前方的同學，好像是借隻熒光筆吧？

　　Erik呼出一口氣，覺得自己多慮了，Charles或許是會主動跟他閒聊足球話題且非足球校隊的人，但Erik還是不認為自己的小天使就是Charles，一來，哪有那麼神準的籤運？二來，他一直惦記著Charles說過的——而且Erik也去問過一些身邊男同學們——只有女生才會寫紙條。況且他收到的小禮物感覺都是女生們才會去買的小東西。

　　有什麼東西攫住了Erik的視線！他瞇起眼，發現Moira正將Charles的鉛筆袋遞還給他，而鉛筆袋上有個小東西，跟Erik從小天使給的禮物中收到的足球鑰匙圈一模一樣。

　　Erik用力地捏著他的筆，直到他聽見下課鐘響起。

　　

　　※※※

　　 **2014/12/09 Day 22**

　　

　　「我記得你很少運動。」Erik看著正在拿書準備往實驗教室前進的Charles說著，語氣漫不經心。

　　「嗯？」對於Erik沒由來的話題開頭，Charles一時之間抓不到要點。

　　「你喜歡足球嗎？」他說著，視線仍盯在Charles拿著的鉛筆袋、那顆足球鑰匙圈上，而Charles注意到他的動作。

　　「我的小天使鼓勵我多運動。」燦爛的笑容，他邊說邊晃過Erik的桌邊，往教室門口走去，那裡還有幾個同學正等著他。

　　

　　一句無心的回答，卻讓Erik感覺有點不好意思。他昨天趁全班同學都出去打球時，偷偷塞了一張小紙條在Charles的抽屜裡，因為不知道要寫些什麼，只好聊聊天氣、聊聊地鐵、聊聊足球。

　　Erik當然不可能寫滿半張A4紙，他只是從筆記本上撕下一張，對折、對折、再對折，想了半天只寫了一句： _運動會讓你更健康。_

　 **好像再寫廣告詞。** Erik自嘲著，將其揉掉，再重寫一張： _來踢足球吧。_

 **不好，這樣不就一瞬間暴露自己的身份？** 他搔搔頭，沒想到寫一張字條居然比寫數學考卷還困難！

　　不然，這樣吧： _你有喜歡的運動嗎？小天使小主人遊戲結束後，我們可以一起去活動筋骨。_

　　 **NO！搞的好像在做什麼另類的邀約。** 眼看時間一分一秒的過去，Erik一張筆記本的紙被他揉掉了大半張，只剩下最後一小塊。他真的想不出來什麼該寫些什麼，萬念俱灰之下，他寫了一句： _多運動吧。_

　　接著他草草將其折好，丟進Charles的鉛筆袋裡，再放進抽屜中。而現在，Charles將那句話放在心上，不確定是否有關聯，但Erik記得昨天並沒有在Charles的鉛筆袋上看到那只足球鑰匙圈——意思是，今天Erik收到的同款鑰匙圈，搞不好是同一天，也就是昨天一起購買的？

　　

　　「Erik！」

　　

　　聞聲，他轉頭，看見Charles轉過身來朝他微笑。

　　

　　「你不去上實驗課嗎？」

　　「呃，我等等就過去。」他瞥了眼手錶，再不移動就要遲到了，「對了，Charles！」出聲，喚住了準備離開教室的萬人迷同學，後者眨了眨眼，等待他後續的問話。

　　「我們下週三有友誼賽，你要來看嗎？」

　　

　　 **且慢，為什麼是約他來看自己踢球？好歹也應該是約去看電影吧？該死的，台詞唸錯了。**

　　

　　「好啊。」

　　

　　出乎Erik意料之外的乾脆回覆。Erik茫然地點了點頭，站起身來，並拿起桌上的課本走向教室門口。

　　

　　「那麼，等你比賽結束後，我們一起去踢球好嗎？」萬人迷同學又再度邀約，漂亮的藍色眸子透露著期待。

　　

　　Erik緩緩地頷首，腦袋有點空白。而當他走出教室後，他看見Timmy朝他的方向露出詭異的微笑。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

**2014/12/12 Day 25**

　　

　　「哈？這樣不是違反規定了嗎？」Erik一邊用頭頂著足球一邊陪著萬人迷同學走向校園的菜園處——Erik不明白學校為何開闢一塊小土地卻用來讓它荒廢？

　　「沒想到你如此遵守規定。」揶揄著。

　　「在打破規定之前，應該要先理解為什麼要有這條規定啊！況且我又不是每條規定都不遵守。」Erik為自己辯解。

　　

　　話說回來，老師確實只有提到說不要洩漏身為小天使的身份，卻沒有說小天使與小主人不能見面。不對，其實只要雙方私下偷偷見面，毋庸置疑，就知道對方是自己的小天使啦！

　　

　　「Charles。」他停下玩球，隨手抱著球，並沒有停下腳步，語氣有點不客氣地道：「你自己去就好啦，為什麼我要陪你去見留紙條給你的人？」

　　

　　 **還自稱是Charles的小天使，根本胡說八道！** Erik憤憤不平地想著。

　　早上第一節下課時，Charles突然轉過頭來，非常認真的瞅著Erik，說有事找他，後者一時之間摸不著頭緒，本來打算衝下去跟Alex等人去踢踢球，結果只好改下一節下課再去。

　　簡單來說，Charles收到了一張紙條——是電腦打字的，紙條上寫著放學後請在學校後面的菜園見面，並署名是Charles的小天使。Erik聽了之後，先是發出不屑的鼻音，緊接著他察覺到不對勁，為什麼有人要假扮Charles的小天使，並把他約出去呢？

　　更有意思的是，在Erik尚未參透原因之前，Charles拜託Erik陪自己一塊兒去，Erik不認為Charles害怕或害羞，但他也暫時無法得知為何Charles如此要求。

　　此刻，走在前頭的萬人迷同學突然停下腳步，害Erik差點撞到他。

　　

　　「好，那我自己去吧。」Charles轉過頭來，清澈的雙眸透露出堅定的神情。

　　

　　Charles沒有在嘔氣或者對Erik的發言感到不悅，他一如往常地溫和及明白事理，確實，這是傳說中的小天使跟自己的約定，雖然紙條上沒有註明要孤身一人前去赴約，但帶別人去好像又有點詭異。

　　語畢，萬人迷同學轉身，繼續自己的行走路徑。

　　

　　「呃，我還是陪著你好了。」 **身為小天使總不能把小主人拋棄吧？**

　　「為什麼？你不是不想去嗎？」抬眼，他疑惑地看著身邊這位比自己高一點點的同學。

　　

　　 **因為我想看看那個冒名是你的小天使的傢伙到底是誰！**

　　被質問的人當然沒有如實回答，只是聳聳肩，露出少年們特有的酷跩樣，一路上兩人沉默地走向菜園。

　　

　　※※※

　　 **2014/12/12 Day 25**

　　

　　Erik蹲坐在牆邊，有點無趣地望著天空。他多少猜測的到對方把Charles約出來可能有什麼很重要的事只能私下說，如此，Erik認為自己應該不要出現比較好，否則對方看到Erik的身影反而把想說的話吞進肚裡，那麼他與Charles這趟就白跑了。

　　所以，Erik自告奮勇地說他待在牆邊等他們就行了——這牆的角度隱密，Erik曾經看過幾次學長們在這裡偷偷抽菸或者蹺課，總之，就是一個不容易被發現的小天地，而且還能聽見及看見菜園那邊的動靜。

　　Charles沒有反對，他微笑著，頷首，接著他就隻身一人在菜園旁等待，手裡還捏著那張紙條。

　　 **約人出來還遲到。** Erik在心裡碎唸著，覺得這冒名的小天使也太沒誠意了。或許是Erik的碎唸冥冥中奏效了？總之，Erik在這片寂靜中聽見了鞋跟踏踩在水泥地上的聲響。他豎起耳朵，並好奇地探出頭，想看看傳說中的冒名騙子。

　　

　　「Hi。」

　　

　　Erik聽見Charles朝對方打了個招呼，語氣中參雜著些許訝異，其實連Erik自己都感覺到意外了。

　　

　　「Hi，謝謝你來，Charles。」對方靦腆地笑了，淺棕色的髮絲在太陽照射下顯得偏向麥色。

　　

　　 **Felicia？** Erik睜大雙眼、眨了眨眼，確認自己真的沒認錯人。真的是Felicia！這真的太奇怪了，Felicia是Charles的好友之一，如果有事找Charles商量或是討論，也不需要特別約到這奇怪的地方來，還假冒是Charles的小天使。

　　該怎麼說呢，Emma與Felicia算是班上兩位完全不同氣質的女性，前者外貌漂亮豔麗，實質是一個冷豔高傲的女性；後者算是第二眼美女，但她的溫柔個性卻讓人忍不住地想要接近，也喜歡跟她相處之。

　　

　　「所以……」

　　

　　Charles的聲音把Erik的思緒拉回現實，他小心翼翼地隱藏自己的蹤影，並且盡可能伸長脖子看看那兩人的對手戲。

　　

　　「Felicia妳找我有什麼事嗎？」

　　

　　Erik發現Charles捏了捏手中的紙條，並低頭看了一眼。

　　

　　「妳是我的小天使？」萬人迷同學詢問著，聲調透露出不解及懷疑。

　　

　　對方害羞地點了點頭。Erik瞬間有股想跑出去搖晃Charles的肩膀大喊『我才是你的小天使』的衝動，不過他忍住了，藉著雙手緊抓著可憐的足球才冷靜下來。

　　Charles發出一聲短促音，像是理解了目前狀況，但在Erik耳裡聽起來更接近帶點遺憾的嘆息。

　　

　　「Charles。」

　　

　　聞聲，Erik與他的小主人同時抬頭望向開口的女同學。彼此腦中盤旋著不同的意念，但同時間都在等待對方的發話。

　　

　　「我是有點事想私下跟你說。」Felicia說著，緊張地勾了勾她的髮絲，她的眼神有點飄忽，不敢直視Charles，「我、我……」

　　「嗯？」

　　

　　Erik的角度看不見Charles的表情，但他曉得後者肯定露出他一貫地、讓人著迷的微笑，而Erik大概能推測的到接下來的劇情發展，所以，此時Charles背對自己實在是讓Erik感覺很扼腕，他實在非常想看看Charles的表情啊。

　　

　　「就是……我、我一直都很喜歡Charles，所以我想……」

　　

　　 **喔，終於說出來了。** Erik都為她捏了把冷汗。 **Felicia，老師說過小天使小主人遊戲中，不可以趁機告白啊！** 不過Erik還是忍不住吐槽了一下。

　　

　　「Felicia，」Charles難得不客氣地打斷了別人的話，「不管妳接下來要說什麼，我的答案都一樣。」

　　

　　Erik盡可能把身子往外探，並且他不死心地尋找著任何可以反光、反射的鏡面，但是這整個菜園裡除了枯死的植物之外什麼都沒有了。

　　

　　「謝謝妳，但很抱歉，我沒辦法接受。」

　　

　　一樣，即便看不見，Erik的腦袋裡依舊能浮現出Charles那抹溫暖笑容的影像。

　　

　　「是因為那個人的關係嗎？」Felicia詢問著，她的聲音聽起來有點著急。

　　

　　 **誰？** Erik下意識地瞇起眼，沒想到陪Charles來這麼一趟，居然還能意外地聽見Charles的八卦。Felicia還想開口說些什麼，卻突然打住，Erik還有點狀況外，但他看見Felicia抿了抿唇，並乖順地點點頭——或許是Charles做了什麼表情或動作？至少Felicia決定閉嘴不再多說話，這讓Erik感覺很惋惜。

　　

　　「還有，Felicia妳並不是我的小天使吧。」不是疑問，是肯定的語氣。

　　

　　女同學頷首，她想了想，接著主動詢問為什麼Charles知道她是故意欺騙他的呢？關於這點，Erik也很好奇。

　　

　　「因為Felicia妳是個很細心的人，」他說著，伸手搔了搔髮絲，「但我的小天使感覺蠻粗枝大葉的，而且……」

　　「而且？」Felicia反詰，Erik更豎起耳朵聆聽。

　　「我大概知道他是誰了。」Charles笑出聲來，而Erik感覺自己臉上微溫。

　　

　　※※※

　　 **2014/12/16 Day 29**

　　

　　「所以你準備好了嗎？」

　　

　　Erik牽著自行車Charles走在自行車的另一側。

　　

　　「算是吧。」眼神飄了飄，明天就要比賽了，今天Shaw難得沒有操練學弟們，反倒是要大夥練習結束就回家歇息。

　　

　　Erik其實不很確定是否所有人都準備好迎接明天的友誼熱身賽，至少截至目前為止隊上沒有人受傷，他想，這是目前最好的消息之一。

　　

　　「那麼你要給小天使的禮物也準備好了？」

　　

　　Felicia事件之後，Charles就沒有主動跟Erik提過任何與小天使小主人遊戲有關的任何事，而Erik本身就不大注意這些細瑣，只是有一種什麼東西橫亙在兩人之間，像一層薄膜，不能刺穿也不能跨越。Erik覺得，如果就像當時Charles告訴Felicia的那樣，Charles已經知道自己的小天使是誰，那麼，Erik確實沒必要刻意隱瞞或者跳出來說破什麼，有趣的是，Charles沒再多說隻字片語，而Erik本身也不大主動想聊這個話題。

　　他們就如此，繼續過著以往的生活：上課時Charles還是會轉過來偷偷拿走Erik的橡皮擦——前者說那是借用，不是霸佔——下課時Charles會歸還，但會再下一堂課或下下堂課又轉過來拿走，如此循環。Erik想過乾脆再多買一個橡皮擦給Charles，可以當作小天使給的禮物，但他某日發現，其實Charles的鉛筆袋五臟俱全，所以，八成只是Charles想轉過來鬧一下Erik罷了；放學後Charles會去球場看Erik踢球，待練習結束，兩人又會有一搭沒一搭地閒聊，並牽著自行車一起走路回家。

　　Erik不再送任何禮物或紙條給Charles，而他也沒再收到小天使給他的任何關切——不言而喻的默契。

　　Erik也大概猜出自己的小天使是誰了。他想著，並悄悄地望了身邊的萬人迷同學一眼。

　　

　　「算是準備好了吧。」聳肩，他趁萬人迷同學轉過來與自己四目相交之前故意撇開視線。

　　「你期待嗎？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「知道小天使的身份。」微笑。

　　

　　算期待嗎？如果已經知道事情的真相，還有期待的情緒嗎？Erik不曉得。他只知道，這個為期一個月的擾人遊戲終於要結束了，而且一結束後他就要立刻投身於球場上踢球。若是有人問起這遊戲是否拉近了同學們彼此之間的關係，Erik會偏頭想想，然後回答：或許吧。

　　至少，他以前不大主動與Charles攀談，也不清楚到底要怎麼跟對方搭話，而現在他們卻可以偶爾鬥鬥嘴，放學後還一起回家。所以，算是關係更親密了吧。

　　

　　「那你呢？」 **也準備好禮物、期待知道小天使的身份嗎？**

　　

　　他們同時停下腳步，Charles朝著他眨了眨眼，伸手幫Erik調整了他隨便圍上的一條舊圍巾——Charles的指尖刷過Erik頸子上的肌膚，後者突然覺得天氣一點都不寒冷了，因為他感覺臉頰微燙，身子也有點發熱。

　　萬人迷同學笑著，縮回手，朝前方繼續行走了幾步。他轉頭，真誠地看著呆愣在原處的Erik，嘴角弧度微揚。

　　

　　「我很期待。」他說著。

　　

　　


	5. Chapter 5

**2014/12/17 Day 30**

　　

　　班上瀰漫著一股既期待又難掩興奮的氛圍。雖說不少人已經被揭穿身份，但這依舊沒有阻礙到大夥的高昂情緒。而這種情緒就像傳染疾病，從早上Sean衝進教室跳到台上大喊『今天要公佈小天使身份啦！』結果被Alex拽下台，然後狠狠的巴了頭之後，陸陸續續地，各個同學們都無法專心在課堂上，連班長Moira也好幾次偷傳紙條給其他人。

　　在Erik看來，班上不少人的情緒受到了影響，例如一向不在乎這遊戲的Alex都略顯緊張，雖然他沒透露自己的小主人是誰，但女生們似乎都猜到那位小主人是班上的哪個可憐蟲；Sean這搗蛋鬼，他也是一個月來都沒去關心小主人的壞天使之一，但由於他總是嘻皮笑臉又跟大家打鬧，看起來與某些人的關係有點特別，但又不怎麼特別，女生們難得無法推測出他的小主人；Emma根本不在意，她在遊戲的第一天就直接告訴大家她的小主人是誰，現在她是班上難得情緒平穩的人之一。

　　喔，當然，Charles看起來也與平常無異，奇妙的是，這反倒讓Erik感覺胃裡有隻蝴蝶亂撞。

　　全班同學終於忍耐到最後一節課，班導刻意先賣關子，重新解釋為什麼她決定讓同學們玩這麼一場麻煩的遊戲，接著她喊了第一批同學上來，幾個人一字排開，這些同學背向黑板面向台下的同學們，而Charles是其中一位。

　　

　　「好囉，這些同學是第一批小主人們。接下來我們要揭曉他們的小天使身份，大家準備好了嗎？」老師提高音量問著，而全班同學非常有默契的高聲歡呼回應。

　　

　　Erik瞧見不遠處的Charles朝自己的方向微笑——Erik非常確信Charles是對自己笑，這笑容有特別的意義。Charles的手上捏著準備好要送給小天使的禮物，而Erik有點緊張地嚥了口口水。

　　

　　「那麼，這些同學們，請你們閉上眼睛，不可以偷看喔。」語畢，台上的小主人們全部乖巧地閉上眼睛，而老師開始一一詢問這些小主人們他們猜測自己的小天使是誰？

　　

　　有些人猜對了，有些人猜錯了。但不管猜對還是猜錯，台下的眾人都興奮不已。老師走到Charles旁邊，按照慣例地開口詢問。

　　

　　「Charles，你認為你的小天使是誰？」老師才剛說完話，台下同學們不知道在歡鬧什麼，不少女生發出尖叫也有人大笑，好似這是重頭戲。

　　

　　而Erik發現有不少人轉過來看著他，露出詭異的笑容。當然，Erik不干示弱地一一瞪了回去——但似乎沒有發揮平常該有的效用。

　　

　　Charles抿了抿唇，然後笑著說：「Erik Lehnsherr。」

　　

　　全班同時尖叫，而老師一時之間控制不了班上同學的歡呼，等大夥稍微冷靜下來後，老師請各個小天使走到小主人們的身後，等候指令。當Erik站起身來時，一些比較調皮的男同學們故意吹了口哨，Erik瞅見幾位女同學笑的花枝亂綻，而Timmy推了推自己的眼鏡，並立刻埋頭開始在她畫冊塗鴉。Erik皺了眉，實在不曉得這些人在激動什麼。

　　站在Charles身後時，Erik有了一股難言喻的不安及害怕，說不上來那是什麼，Charles早就說過他知道自己的小天使是誰了，但親耳聽見時，還是感覺很不真實，彷彿Charles一直在等Erik親口承認似的。

　　

　　「好，小主人們可以睜開眼睛，轉過去看看你們是否猜對囉！」

　　

　　當Charles轉過身來與Erik視線交集時，海洋色雙眸的少年忍不住笑了出來，而Erik有點難為情地搔搔頭，笑容有些靦腆，他不清楚該用什麼表情回覆的好——一時之間裝不出平常那抹酷樣，Erik認為自己的形象可能在這幾秒內在全班同學面前崩盤了吧。

　　Charles遞出他的禮物，Erik愣了兩秒後才接過。

　　

　　「不好意思，其實我沒怎麼關心你。」Erik小聲地說著，看著手上的禮物，Erik覺得自己好像沒有資格收下。

　　「沒關係啊！跟你一起去吃冰淇淋很開心。」萬人迷同學同樣小聲回覆著，彷彿這是兩人的小秘密。

　　「以後還是可以一起去。」Erik故意假裝再看鞋子，然後低下頭，輕聲在Charles耳邊說道，後者點點頭，輕笑。

　　

　　第二批走上去的小主人中包括Erik。

　　站在台前，Erik忍不住把視線落在自己座位前方的人身上，被注視的人仍然開懷地笑著。按照規矩，這批同學也閉上眼，並一一地說出自認為的小天使是何方神聖。不過這次玩法有點不同，老師故意先讓小天使們全部都先站到閉起眼的小主人身後，才開始慢慢地一個個詢問。

　　當這批小天使走上去時，台下同學們突然發出奇怪的聲音，Erik始終不能理解同學們到底在吃驚什麼？

　　

　　老師走到Erik身邊，開口詢問：「Erik，告訴我們，你認為你的小天使是……？」

　　

　　Erik大概慢了十五秒才開口，因為他還才剛張嘴，全班就開始躁動，老師需要先安撫大家才能讓Erik說話。

　　

　　「Charles Xavier。」Erik堅定地說著。

　　

　　台下的同學們愣了一秒後，眾人尖叫及歡呼，還有人刻意哼了結婚進行曲的音樂——Erik不解為什麼會想哼這首歌？

　　當老師吩咐小主人們可以張開眼時，Erik緩緩地睜開雙眼，並做了個深呼吸準備轉身，但……他僵在原地，不可置信地望著自己的座位方向：Charles坐在位置上，對自己燦爛地笑著。

　　 **怎麼會？** Erik慌張地回頭，並呆在原處。他的小天使尷尬地抓了抓臉，笑聲乾乾地，讓Erik覺得自己腦中好像有根什麼線突然斷掉了。

　 **導演，有人跑錯攝影棚了！** Erik的腦中有聲音咆哮。

　　Erik平復自己的情緒，吸氣、再緩緩吐氣，他試著不讓自己的聲音聽起來因憤怒而發抖，他極盡所能地逼迫自己遞出禮物。

　　

　　「Sean？」Erik挑眉，而被呼喚者正好接住禮物，但感覺到Erik的拉扯及不甘心。

　　「Hi，老大。」Sean有點緊張、不知所措。

　　「怎麼會是你？」如果眼神可以殺人，Sean現在不知道已經死了幾回。

　　「老大……我不是故意的嘛。」紅髮男孩聲音都緊縮起來，「我就抽籤抽到你。」

　　「你明明就沒送禮物給我。」Erik壓低音量，並且克制自己不要用頭槌攻擊稍等要一起在球場上踢球的夥伴。

　　「因為我知道有別人送給你啊。」Sean哀怨地說著。

　　

　　Erik嘆了氣，鬆手，讓Sean拿走小天使的禮物。他轉身，發現居然有幾名同學用一種為他感到哀傷的眼神望著他，Erik走回座位時，還有人給他加油打氣——Erik真心懷疑同學們吃錯藥了。

　　他坐下後，老師立刻喚了第三批小主人上台，而Erik這次主動伸手搖搖Charles的肩膀，後者扭過頭來，笑意仍舊掛在臉上。

　　

　　「是你留紙條和送我禮物的吧？」Erik絕對相信這點，被詢問的人眨眨眼後，點了點頭。

　　「你還跟我說通常是女生才會留紙條。」Erik有點小小地不悅。

　　「但我沒說男生不會留啊。」Charles反駁，「而且你也有寫紙條給我。」

　　「你又不是我的小天使。」Erik有點賭氣地說著。

　　「又沒有規定說不是小天使就不能送別人禮物啊。」Charles絲毫不畏懼，並且振振有詞。

　　

　　確實，沒有這種規定。Erik忖著，然後嘆了氣。

　　

　　「抱歉，我以為是你，所以我準備給你的禮物現在變成Sean的了。」

　　「沒關係。」萬人迷同學笑說著，「你還有別的可以送我。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「把稍晚的比賽勝利送我。」晶藍色的雙瞳閃耀著令人眷戀的光芒。

　　「好。」Erik驕傲地回答。

　　「一言為定。」Charles伸手。

　　Erik也伸出手，「一言為定。」擊掌。

　　

　　※※※

　　 **2014/12/17 Day 30**

　　

　　Erik喘著氣，停下跑步，他抬眼望了場邊的計分版，1：0，他們暫時落後，而離比賽結束只剩下十多分鐘。他們明明有主場優勢，卻意外地落後了比數，教練安慰他們說，球隊每個人都盡力發揮了，但是隔壁學校就是比他們還厲害一些，想到此Erik就覺得很氣惱。

　　學弟們幾次被對方截球，即便速度跟上了，卻來不及阻擋他們將球傳出去；有兩次因為中場的小短傳球被對方攔截，而後場的後衛學長們還沒反應過來，就被闖進禁區，還好守門員同學擋下了兩次外加Scott攔下一次，第四次就沒這麼幸運了。

　　場邊加油聲依舊，但場內的士氣顯然有點低迷。

　　Erik抹掉額上的汗水，等Logan在場外丟球進來、Alex接到球後，他繼續邁步跑動，而他恰巧瞥見場邊的Charles——帶著緊張與期待的眼神望著他。Erik扭過頭去，他之前非常喜歡也不小心著迷的那雙水藍色雙眸，此刻卻讓Erik感覺到愧疚。Charles肯定沒有任何指責的意思，但Erik就是會忍不住地責怪自己。

　　Alex帶球過了中場，並在Shaw的指揮下將球傳給Sean，其他人試著閃過防守切入禁區，Sean被防守的太死，Erik過去接應，在Erik拿到球之後，兩名對方球員就包夾上來，Erik有點火大——從比賽一開始他就被緊迫釘人，一拿到球，就會有兩個或兩個以上的人過來守他，讓他無法發揮該有的速度帶球閃人切入。

　　躁悶感襲來，Erik默默的想著或許把球傳出去是最好的辦法，他們現在不能失去任何一次控球的機會，每次拿到球都是寶貴的時間。就在Erik決定要把球傳出去給Logan時，他的視線意外落在防守球員身後的場邊，瞧見Charles焦慮的表情。

　　 **我才不會就這樣認輸。** Erik咬了咬下唇，在所有人沒有反應過來之前，他將球從對方跨下踢出去，Logan是第一個先回神的，他衝了上去把這強勁的滾球給穩下來，Erik趁對方球員稍微失神的片刻鑽出他們的防守。對手們在他們的教練大吼下全數人員後退，有兩名球員衝上去準備夾掉Logan腳下的球，而Shaw此刻來到Logan的右後方，大吼著把球傳出來。不確定Logan是否抓的住機會傳球，畢竟他快撞上對方球員，說時遲那時快，Logan突然來了個腳後跟傳球，傳向他的左後方——Erik不知什麼時候跑到Logan身後，而且還沒有人防守他。

　　

　　「衝啊！Erik！」

　　

　　在Erik拿到球後，場邊加油的大家們突然爆出尖叫，即便禁區還是有不少對方球員但因為Logan與Erik的配合將部份的後防引出來。

　　有人快速遞補失職的隊友的缺，貼了上來要阻礙Erik的帶球路徑。Erik做了個傳球的假動作，瞬間閃過防守球員。

　 **還有兩個人。** Erik邊踢著球邊注視著球門前的小禁區。他可以不顧Shaw在他後面大吼或者無視Sean的叫喊；他可以忽視在後頭追趕他隨時要鏟掉他腳下的球的防守球員，獨自切進去，並起腳射門。後者非常的冒險，但時間剩下不多。

　　Erik緩下衝刺的速度，場上的人約略推測的到他在思考什麼，追趕Erik的後衛已經接近他，並斜下身子準備搶走Erik的球。Erik抬起左腳，在那瞬間，他突然聽見場邊有人大喊著他的名字。

　　一切就像慢動作重播，Erik轉頭，發現Charles在不遠處為他加油。

　　差那麼幾釐米對方就截到球了！Erik將球踢了出去，所有人都看著那球飛行的路徑、弧度，有些人張大了嘴、有些人呆愣、守門員跳起來以防這是個球門前的高吊球……

　　但奇妙的是，球不是往球門的方向飛過去。

　　 **啊！慘了！** Erik回過神來發現他居然下意識地把球踢向Charles的方向，後者在場外睜大了雙眼，身邊的同學們也發現球好像飛錯地方了。

　　Erik還來不及叫大家閃開，他就看見一抹身影衝了過去—— **是同隊的！** 他們不能失去進攻的機會，不能讓球權回到對方手上。那身影跳起來，想在空中停球，但弧度依舊太高，無法用胸口停球，所以那顆球扎扎實實地、不偏不倚地、正中靶心地落在救球的人的臉上。

　　球反彈，恰巧落在正跑過來的一名對方球員身上，而又再度反彈，球出了界。

　　救球的隊友倒在草地上，Erik與其他人趕緊衝過去，而場邊的球隊經理學姐隨手拉起醫藥箱也奔向倒地的人。

　　

　　「隊長！」先衝到救球人身邊的學弟大喊著。

　　

　 **怎、怎麼會……** Erik整個人傻愣了，但他強迫自己振作一點，他鑽過其他人來到救球人身邊。

　　

　　「Shaw學長。」Erik心一涼，「對、對不起。」

　　

　　看見平常惡毒又過份的Shaw臉上掛了兩道鼻血，實在是讓Erik想發笑又笑不出來。其他人也努力地忍下笑意，只有Sean這天兵笑出聲來，然後被Shaw狠瞪。

　　

　　「專心點，Erik！」Shaw無奈又沒好氣地說著。

　　

　　沒人想到會去救球的人居然是Shaw，雖然平常真的很討厭這位學長，但他卻為球隊做了一件難得的好事。至少，Erik等人都明白，Shaw是非常可惡的足球惡霸，但他真心希望球隊能贏。

　　他們獲得了角球機會，Scott聽從裁判指示，他站在角球處，等待隊友們努力地佔據好的進球角度。Scott深呼吸，他望向Logan，後者點頭，並掃了身邊的Erik一眼。Scott再度深呼吸，他後退幾步，下一秒，他踢出角球。

　　

_「那你喜歡什麼？」_

_「比賽勝利。」_

　　Erik看著足球的飛行路線，腦中突然響起Charles的聲音，及那天一起吃草莓蛋糕的畫面。

　　 **我會贏。** Erik握緊拳頭，接著他跳起來。其他人稍慢，但也跳起來搶點。足球的速度加上重量，落在頭上造成了小小地痛楚，但當球滾進去球網的懷抱時，所有的疼痛在那瞬間被美好的愉悅取代。

　　Erik暫時聽不見任何聲音，他沒站穩整個人跌坐在草地上，雙眼還追尋著黑白球的蹤跡，可是突然間有人衝了上來把他壓倒在地，他覺得很痛苦又推不掉來者，稍微適應對方重量後，又有人壓了上來。

　　待Erik稍微回神，他看見場邊的計分版上的數字，1：1。眨眨眼，他努力推開身上的重量，找尋著那雙漂亮的藍眸子。Erik搖搖晃晃地站起，轉身，他找到了那雙眸子的主人，後者正對他漾出開心的笑靨。

　　

　　※※※

　 **2014/12/18 Day 31**

　　

　　Erik把自行車牽出來走向校門口。

　　友誼賽後社團暫停一天的練習，Erik還沒想到放學後沒練習的話，要去哪裡打發時間？而當他走到校門時，有個人倚在石柱邊，聽見Erik的腳步聲就回過頭來。那人朝Erik綻放笑容，揮了揮手，Erik心底有點小小地、不知從何冒出的喜悅，他趕緊牽著自行車走過去。

　　

　　「哇喔，我的眼光真的不錯。」對方笑著，伸手調整了Erik頸子上的新圍巾，後者難得有點小小地害羞。

　　「你趕著回家嗎？」Erik開口，他從早上就練習這句話練習了一整天，卻苦無機會跟對方說。

　　「你有提議嗎？」萬人迷同學輕笑。

　　「冰淇淋？」挑眉。

　　「好啊！」

　　「這次我要吃巧克力的。」Erik叨唸著，嘴角卻忍不住勾出微微的弧度。

　　

　　

　　尾聲：

　　「Sean，你不是有新圍巾嗎？為什麼不戴？」疑惑。

　　「我不敢。」躡儒。

　　「為什麼？Erik有說你不能戴嗎？」不解。

　　「他倒是什麼都沒說。」聳肩。

　　「還是老大的眼光太差了，你不喜歡？」揶揄。

　　「也不是啦，哎唷，就是……我戴了一次，結果被全班女生瞪，後來我還在抽屜裡收到恐嚇紙條……」委屈。

　　「哼，果然，惡人有惡報，恭喜你這不盡責的小天使終於得到報應。」詭異的微笑。

　　

　　

　　

　　【My little angel全文完】

　　

　　後記：

　　謝謝大家看完這篇小短文。因為我一直很想寫竹馬AU，又想寫中學時期踢球的Erik，以及他與Charles之間那種曖昧又帶著青澀的情感。下筆前，腦中閃過了一些Erik的碎碎唸，突然，我就想寫了！

　　促使我想寫這篇文的最大的一個動力是我看到了A'Tuin的那張穿白襪的Charles，我念念不忘啊！

　　關於足球的部份，老實說我是俗稱的一月球迷，所以我懂不多，就……請大家睜隻眼閉隻眼。有人說我最近高產，其實沒有啦，因為月底出國三週，這三週我不可能寫文，所以我打算出去之前多寫一點，就只是如此。

　　謝謝大家喜歡這篇小短～別忘了警探3也還在連載中喔！(揮手帕)

　　

　　


End file.
